lebensgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Clara Hansen
'''Clara Hansen, auch als Cleopatra Strathan* bekannt, ist eine der beiden Protagonistinnen aus "Alina und Cleopatra".' Über sie Wichtige Daten Clara ist in dem Buch 15 Jahre alt. Sie ist, seit sie 3 ist, von Beruf Sängerin und auf der ganzen Welt als Popstar Cleopatra Strathan bekannt. Dieser Name wurde ihr damals als Künstlername gegeben, damit sie noh ein normales Leben habe, was am Ende aber nichts nützte, weil sie so berühmz wurde, dass man sie überall erkannte. Sie wohnt in einer Reichensiedlung bei Salzburg in einer großen Villa. Aussehen Clara hat lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Meist steckt sie sich diese zu einem Dutt, der mit einem dunkelvioletten Haarband umrandet wird. Zu Konzerten trägt sie immer kurze lila Kleider, pinke Röcke oder ähnliches. Sie besitzt weder Jeans, noch Kapuzensweatshirts. Wenn sie zu Antonio geht, trägt sie jedes Mal weite Kleider, die denen der Renaissance gleichen. Dazu lässt sie ihre Haare normalerweise offen, nur mit wenigen Haarspangen gerichtet. Charakter Clara ist ein gutherziges, manchmal sehr dramatisch veranlagtes Mädchen. Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst (, was wohl der größte charakterliche Unterschied zwischen ihr und Alina ist,) und kann recht arrogant und ehrgeizig wirken. Eigentlich is sie jedoch überaus tolerant und mitfühlend. Sie weiß, dass sie das hat, was sich viele Mädchen wünschen: Das Leben eines Popstars und einer Prinzessin zugleich. Clara hat eine Schwäche für alles Schöne in der Welt: Altertum, Adel, Lange Kleider, Gesang, Farben und Romantik. Aufgrund ihres Reichtums kann sie auch all diese Sachen immer wieder in ihren Alltag bauen. Was sie jedoch sehr bedauert, ist das krasse Anderszusein zu anderen Jugendlichen. Sie träumt davon, einmal ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Beziehungen Claras leibliche Mutter ist Sarah Bellando und ihre Schwester Alina Winkelmann. Beide leben in Bayern, weswegen Clara sie erst später kennenlernt. Dann baut sie jedoch zu den beiden eine sehr gute Beziehung auf. Mit Alina freundet sie sich sogar an, während Sarah in hren Augen mehr als große, weise Schwester fungiert. Ihre Adoptivfamilie besteht aus ihren Eltern Ravinia und Pavel*, sowie ihrem kleinen Bruder Cesar*, der Clara insgeheim total leidtut. Ihren Vater respektiert sie sehr stark als Lehrer, obwohl sie schnell wütend auf ihn wird. Ravinia war früher eine ausgleichende Person in Claras Leben, was man daran sieht, dass sie Clara am Anfang ihrer Karriere einmal eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte über "Cleopatra" und "Cäsar" erzählte. Doch später wurde sie immer gestresster und gereizter, sodass die beiden kaum eine gute Beziehung zueinander hegen. Ihre einzige wirklich innige Beziehung hat sie zu ihrem Nachbar und Herzogssohn Prinz Antonio . Die beiden sind ein Paar und treffen sich immer bei diesem. Er ist der einzige Jugendliche, der ihren wahren Namen kennt. Sie lernte ihn kurz nach ihrem Umzug mit 12 Jahren in das Reichenviertel Salzburgs kennen, als sie mit ihrem Vater die neuen Nachbarn begrüßte. Zitate *"Schon wieder falsch, nicht wahr, Pavel?" *"Ich möchte, dass er Cesar heißt!" (Clara mit 4 Jahren) *"Like a princess" *"Oh bitte, müsst ihr denn alle hier so komisch sprechen? Ich bin ganz einfach Clara, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich bin ein legendärer Star, ein pubertierender Teenager. Ich kann mit diesen höfischen Floskeln nicht anfangen." (Clara mit 12 Jahren) *"So wie du mit diesem Altertums-Geschwätz aufgewachsen bist, bin ich eben damit aufgewachsen, ein Star zu sein." (Clara mit 12 Jahren) *"Mein ganzes Leben war von vornherein von meinen Eltern vorprogrammiert." (Clara mit 12 Jahren) *"Ich meine, war ja verständlich, ein süßes kleines Mädchen, das singt, brachte doch viel mehr Geld, als ein normaler Mann, der singt. Richtig? Richtig!" (Clara mit 12 Jahren) Trivia *Ihr Lieblingskleid nennt Clara ''Blaue Rose. *Cleopatra Stratan (, die hier als Vorbild für Clara gilt,) sieht in Wirklichkeit der reellen Alina tatsächlich überaus ähnlich. *Wäre sie kein Star geworden, würde sie nur 3 Leute kennen, die sie heute kennt: ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder. *Sie wurde etwa 5 Minuten vor Alina geboren. *Ihr Pseudonym Cleopatra ist Teil des Titel, weil sie im Gegensatz zu Alina, der Wirtstochter, einen großen Star verkörpert und in der Welt nur als diese bekannt ist, nicht als Clara Hansen. '*' Alle Charaktere sind frei erfunden und haben nichts mit den tatsächlich lebenden Personen zu tun. Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Familie Hansen Kategorie:Familie Bellando Kategorie:Verkörperung von jemand anderem Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Liiert Kategorie:Adoptiert Kategorie:Zwilling Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Charaktere aus Alina und Cleopatra